Flight rewritten
by collegegirl2805
Summary: Okay, so I'm obsessed with Avery. What can I say, he's hot. So I always feel like whenever anything happens on the show Avery his always pushed to the side of the plot line. Well, I decided I'm bringing Avery to the forefront. This is my rewrite of Flight where Avery is on the plane.
1. Chapter 1

Flight rewritten

Summary: Okay, so I'm obsessed with Avery. What can I say, he's hot. So I always feel like whenever anything happens on the show Avery his always pushed to the side of the plot line. Well, I decided I'm bringing Avery to the forefront. This is my rewrite of Flight where Avery is on the plane.

Author's note: For all you Avery lover's I say enjoy. For all those who love any of the other characters, well, you can enjoy too, but seriously..why don't you love Avery?

Disclaimer: So don't cry, I'm about to tell you something I know might be quite devastating; are you ready? Have you braced yourself for some really awful news? Okay...so...(whipping away tears)...I don't own Grey's Anatomy. Someone told me yesterday...it was...it was devastating, but when I heard I didn't own Avery...I...well I thought my life just be over.

Chapter 1

"Avery!" A voice called out from behind him, dragging Jackson away from his thoughts of April. Ever since the boards, her face, her eyes, they seemed to invade ever sense of his being. He couldn't get away from her and though he tried to push thoughts over her into the back of his mind, the decision of where to go for his fellowship seemed to revolve around April. When he thought of Tulane, he thought about how far away from her he might be. He wouldn't be able to see those eyes, hear her laugh, or create that beautiful blush he loved so much. "Avery!" that voice again…Sloan, what did he want?

"Yup?" asked Avery of his boss, still not completely out of his trance.

"You're coming to Boise," said Sloane. It wasn't a question. Sloane never asked, he always stated everything emphatically.

Avery stared at his boss with his mouth slightly agar, "what?" he asked, making sure he heard right.

"You're coming with to Boise," Sloane repeated, this time speaking deliberately slowly, with a tone that questioned Avery's intelligence with every syllable.

"Why?" Avery asked. Sloane didn't need him there, the Boise boy's operation only really required Sloane for the plastic's aspect. And Avery didn't really want to go. He had never told anyone, but he hated flying. Yes he knew that you were more likely to get into a car crash then a plane crash, and he always repeated that to himself whenever he got onto a plane, but the mantra didn't really ever seem to help Avery with his fear.

Sloane got that look on his face, the one where he furrowed his eyebrows and his eyes went a little steely. Avery's translation of that look was, 'are you f-ing kidding me…because I said so.'

Avery sighed, and slouched his shoulders in defeat. He knew a lost battle when he saw one and knew trying to argue with Sloane, pointing out that his presence was completely unnecessary and that he would much rather not go to Idaho, would just be pointless. "Okay, I guess…when do we leave?" Avery asked.

"An hour," Mark replied with a satisfied smile, before turning around to leave. "Oh and Avery…"

"Yup?" asked Avery, trying not to show is ever-growing irritation and well…fear, the fear of knowing he was about to be forced into a flying death trap.

"I'll need you to be my wing man," the way Sloane said this, so nonchalantly was in itself ridicules. So much for Avery thinking he might actually be wanted for his surgical skills, no he was apparently going to Boise as Sloane's wingman, whatever the hell that meant.

Avery was sure he had heard right this time. This was so typical of Mark. He silently told himself to take a few deep breathes before speaking, no need for him to loose his cool. "Okay, what exactly do you want me to do?" He mine as well do the job well right?

"Just…" Sloane paused and actually looked a little uncomfortable. "Just keep Lexi away from me while we're there."

Avery wanted to laugh. He was supposed to play bodyguard for Sloane against the very real threat of Lexi Grey, a girl that couldn't hurt a fly and couldn't be more than a hundred pounds. Avery thought about mentioning the previous relationship he had had with little Grey not too long ago. Did Sloane really want Avery to be playing wingman? After staring at Sloane for a few seconds, Avery just nodded. "Sure," yup, that sounded great, exactly like something that had been included in his job contract, 'plastic surgeon and personal security/ wingman.

* * *

'Sh*t, what's wrong with me?' Avery thought to himself as he looked around the hospital's jet. He took a seat next to Lexi, who looked at him with a pissed off glare. He had thought she was over him…well…choosing Sloane over her, but apparently not. He felt incredibly uncomfortable as he smiled back at her, trying to say, 'I'm sorry,' with his eyes. He was sorry, he really was. Sure, if he had gone back in time there was a distinct possibility that he wouldn't have changed anything, but he still felt guilty.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, in a tone that made it clear she wasn't enjoying his sudden appearance. Great, this was going to be a great flight. He would have to sit with a pissed off little Grey, scared to death, all the while wondering what on earth he was doing there. Fantastic…he had the sudden urge to get up and let it be known to everyone on board that he would soon be getting the hell out of dodge. He would go to Tulane where he hoped life would be so much like watching a freaking soap opera. "Did Sloane put you up to this?" Lexi asked.

'Damn, play it cool. Remember, she knows nothing,' Avery commanded himself. "What? (insert pretend shock here and a look of surprise)," yup, he was truly an awesome actor, "no, of course not." 'Remember…eye contact,' he told himself, 'it is essential that you do not break eye contact.'

Lexi nodded, not looking like she believed him for a second, as she quickly glanced over at Sloane. "I guess he told you I said I loved him?" She questioned to Avery.

"What?" Avery looked over at Lexi flabbergasted.

"Oh…never mind then," Lexi replied as blood began to rush to her face and she began blushing profusely.

"Okay…" Jackson tried to cover up the shock of what he had just heard and tried to look anywhere, but at Lexi now. He finally understood why Sloane wanted him to be his 'wingman'.

Looking around he saw Meredith and Derek sitting together with that old married couple look, the one that said these people had been together so long they had begun to fall in sync with one another. It was when he watched them that he would suddenly want that, and then he would look at other couples and his own past relationships and change his mind again.

He looked to Arizona, who sat up front frowning, no doubt still thinking of Korev, who had decided to go to Hopkins over staying in Seattle. There was no doubt Arizona was angry, which was confirmed when she took Korev's place going to Boise. Jackson would have been happy for her to take his place. He didn't want to be stuck in one of Sloane's lover's feuds.

He found himself glaring over at Sloane, who seemed to be quite happy with himself with that laid back demeanor he always seemed to portray. Yup, Avery had the distinct desire to punch him right about now. He was stuck in this flying death trap all because of Sloane.

He took a deep breath as the plane began its take off, clutching tightly to the arm rests on either side of him. "Jackson, are you okay?" Lexi asked. "Are…are you afraid of flying?" she whispered.

"What? Phh…no…of course not. I'm…I'm just fine," 'freaking awesome,' he added to himself.

"You know there is a .00001% chance our plane will crash?" Lexi asked. '. 00001%' Jackson thought to himself; the statistic did make him feel a little better.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, though I'd give a hell of a lot of money to own Avery... his eyes are just so... god... well, I guess a girl can dream

Author's note: Sorry it's been a while since I've posted anything, what with school and the other stories... well, I'm posting something now so better late then never. Hope you enjoy. Sorry I know it's short, but I'll try and add another chapter soon. Remember if you have any comments o constructive criticism I'm always happy to get any reviews

Chapter 2

"What was that?" Avery yelped when he felt the plane jerk. 'Jesus,' he thought to himself, 'I need a drink.' He had spent the entire flight talking to Lexi, who was trying to make up for her outburst early. He tried to pretend he wasn't stuck in between two people who were so obviously in love with each other. Now the plane was jerking around and he thought he might just throw up or faint, really there was a fifty-fifty chance of either taking place.

"Hey Avery," Lexi sighed, Avery was sure she was taking in his whiting face and clenched jaw, "just calm done I'm sure everything—"

Boom! It was at that point looking through his window that Jackson saw the right engine was on fire. Smoke was rising in rivulets and he was beginning to feel the heat of the fire. 'Oh god, so much for a .00001% chance,' was Jackson's last thought before everything went to hell.

There was another boom and then a big chunk of the plane was missing. Now everyone was screaming, holding onto his or her seats for dear life. Images of April's smiling face flashed before Avery's eyes as he gasped for breath. The plane began to separate into pieces, it was actually falling apart in mid air; he was going to die Avery was sure of it as he watched Sheppard being sucked out of the plane.

He couldn't fully take in the horror that was playing out before his eyes. Sheppard…was dead. There was no way he had lived through that, he had been sucked out of the freaking plane. He clutched onto Lexi's hand, as objects began to fly through the air around him.

He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head…and then he saw no more.

He dreamed of Kepner…of their time together before the boards, of how her skin felt, the kisses…

Something was nagging at him…a voice was calling his name, but it wasn't April's voice. Why was it being so annoyingly persistent, he wanted to tell it to go away, he wanted to stay with April.

Then he began to feel something. 'Oh god, pain…it hurts,' he thought. His chest hurt, he… he couldn't breathe. His eyes snapped open and he was confronted by a face… Christina's face was looming over him. In any other circumstance he would have asked her what the hell was going on, but all he could gasp out was, "can't breath."

"I know…I know," she stated, she sounded annoyed, as if she might be irritated with him for not being able to breath. "Okay… Avery you have a pneumothorax," Avery continued to try and suck in air, but couldn't, he started feeling light headed. His lung had collapsed…his lung had collapsed, but he couldn't remember anything. And as the seconds passed, he found himself concentrating more and more on breathing.

And then a stabbing pain, someone…someone had just stabbed him. And then… oh god, he could feel something being pushed into him and he let out a gut wrenching scream, before once again the darkness claimed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, though I'd give a hell of a lot of money to own Avery... his eyes are just so... god... well, I guess a girl can dream

Author's note: Okay, so if you haven't noticed, this is my second post in less than a week. I'm making up for the long wait. That and I have time to kill while I enjoy my time on vacation and away from school. So enjoy and don't forget that any and all comments are appreciated. Thanks and enjoy chapter 3 :)

Chapter 3

The next time Jackson regained consciousness he was once more greeted by the unwelcome feeling of pain. His head was pounded, like someone had hit him over the head with a jackhammer, it was actually throbbing. His right leg… there was pain there too, but that was nothing compared to the pain in his chest. The memory of something stabbing into his chest came back to him. Had someone stabbed him? Was that why he was in so much pain?

The plane… he had been on a plane… he was on his way to Boise. Had someone stabbed him on the plane? No… oh god… the plane had gone down, he had watched as the engine had exploded, as the plane broke apart in mid-air, as Sheppard… oh god, was Sheppard dead?

He tried to open his eyes, one millimeter at a time, he told himself. Soon he found himself squinting, trees, trees surrounded him. He opened his eyes a little further, and then stopped as he began to take in the sounds around him.

There were voices, of people, that had to be a good thing. That meant he wasn't the only one who had survive. Focusing he tried to take in what was being said, someone was definitely crying.

His eyes flashed open and despite the pain he forced his head to turn. Meredith, she was sitting on the ground crying, her pale face streaked with dirt, and she was clutching at herself as she cried.

A figure shifted next to her. Christina... something came back to him then, a memory. Pneumothorax… she had told him he had a pneumothorax, which explained the pain in his chest. She must have inserted a chest tube… oh god… don't panic he told himself; he had to keep it together.

"Christina," he croaked. She seemed to be in some sort of a trance, her eyes were glazed over and she was staring off into the distance. She was a mess, he hair was a mess of dark unkempt curls and one of her arms was tied in a sling. "Christina," he managed to croak out again.

This time his voice seemed to jolt her back to life. She jumped and then seemed to realize he was awake. He wanted to say something, but the pain… he was overwhelmed by the pain.

"Avery… oh thank god," she whispered, as she moved closer to him. Thank god? That made him wonder about exactly how hurt he was. It had to be pretty bad, if he had shocked Yang just by waking up. She knelt down next to him and started examining him.

"How bad?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Christina looked at him and for the first time, in as long as he had known her, he saw sympathy. "You have a grade three concussion, you had a pneumothorax, a broken leg, and a significant amount of bruising and lacerations. I think you might also have some minor internal bleeding."

Well that just sounded freaking fantastic, in short, he wouldn't be running any marathons any time soon. "Others?"

Christina looked down at her hands before she spoke, "I should be fine, just a dislocated shoulder. Meredith hurt her leg and hit her head, but she should be okay, as long as…" Christina stopped herself before continuing on. "Derek broke his wrist…" she was clearly holding something back on that one. "Arizona had an open femur fracture…it's splinted. The pilot's paralyzed. Sloane… he should be fine, but…but Lexi… Lexi's dead." Dead! No, he had just been next to her, she… she couldn't be dead. He felt tears begin to run down his face and he wished he had the strength to wipe them away, but he was just… too tired… too weak. "Jackson… Avery!" Jackson forced himself to look up and meet Christina's eyes, "We're going to get through this. We just need to hold on, okay… Avery, you just need to hold on," Jackson could hear the desperation in her voice.

"How…long?" How long had they been stuck in there? He noticed the blue tinge in Christina's face. It was cold…so cold.

"Twenty-eight hours," she stated. A day, they had been out in the middle of nowhere for over a day and no one had found them. He felt more tears run down his face. "Listen to me Avery, you have to hold on… think of April… think of your family… you have to hold on for them okay?"

His family… April… he could die, not without telling April he loved her. He couldn't do that to his mom, not after his dad dying a few years ago. He forced himself to nod in response, Yang was right he could die… not without a fight.

He forced himself to find strength, he could hold on. He was sure help would come, someone had to come and find them. He was sure by now the hospital would have at least noticed they had never made it to Boise.

People would be looking for them…soon… they would be rescued soon, he was sure of it.

He promised himself that when he got out of here he would tell April, he would tell his mom and the rest of his family, just how much he loved them. He would try and help more people, he cherish his time on earth far more. He just hoped he got the chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of it's doctors :)

Author's note: Well a got a review about how it would be interesting to see what was going on at the hospital and what the reactions of some of the main characters might be. Well, I'm glad you mentioned that Guest because if I were a writer for Grey's Anatomy, I think the reactions might be something like this. I hope you like it. Let me know. I'm always up for any reviews you might have

BACK AT THE HOSPITAL

Owen's POV:

"This is Doctor Shenanigan we're starting to get a bit concerned here," when Owen heard those words he froze, and forgot about all the work sitting at his desk. Something was wrong…

One day later that message still rang in his ears that and Christina's last words to him, "I'm leaving," she had told him. And now, now Christina, Meredith, Sloane, Lexie, Derek, Arizona and Jackson were all missing.

There was no doubt that something had happened, but it was like the plane had disappeared into thin air. There was no signal from the black box. A search team had been sent out, but there had been hours and hours that had passed before anyone had even thought to go looking.

Owen felt his heart constrict, he couldn't help think about the what ifs. The biggest what if that haunted was what if they were all dead? What if Christina is dead already?

He couldn't stop thinking about the amount of time that went by before they had realized, before any of them had realized, something was wrong. It took a stranger to figure out they were missing.

Callie's POV:

That call, the call that had turned her romantic night had turned into a horrible nightmare. Arizona, her wife, and Sloane, the father of her child and her best friend, were both missing. It was like a sick joke!

Before she got that call she thought her daughter, Sofia, would have three loving parents. Now…now would she be a single parent?

No she couldn't think that way; they would all be all right. They would come back to her.

Meredith and Derek couldn't leave Zola without parents. Lexie and Sloane were meant to be together, nothing could happen to them before they finally admitted they loved each other. Christina, well, she was Christina freaking Yuang, she was tough as nails, a badass, even though Callie wouldn't probably never say that to her face. And Jackson, he and April, had something going on. He couldn't die… Callie still remember the look on April's face when she had arrived at the stupid end of residency dinner with its stupid duck and told them, told them that their friends were missing.

April's POV:

She had yelled at him, those words, might be the last words she would say to him and she had yelled. She had told him he was only going to kiss her out of pity. She would never get a chance to say she was sorry, she might never get to kiss Avery again. He could be dead.

April was sure she had cried more in the past twenty-four hours than she had in her entire life. She had run out of the restaurant when Callie had come to tell them all what had happened. She found a bar, thinking back on it now she couldn't even remember the bar, just the shots, one after the other that she gulped down in hopes they might ease the pain. They hadn't helped, all the alcohol had done was it made her cry harder.

Avery wasn't even supposed to be on that stupid plane, he wasn't supposed to have gone to Boise period. Avery was afraid of flying, she used to tease him about the chances of something going wrong. There was a .00001 percent change; so much for that statistic.

She was glad she was leaving this stupid hospital. Horrible thing happened in this hospital. Nothing horrible had ever happened to her before Seattle Grace. It was at Seattle Grace her best friend had died after being shot by a mass murderer. And now it would be at Seattle Grace she lost Avery, her best friend and something more.

She found herself burrowing deeper into her bed covers, as tears began to run down her face. She just wanted Avery, she just wanted someone to call and tell her there had been a mistake and that Avery and the others were fine.

Webber's POV:

Richard Webber wanted to drink, he wanted to drink so he would have to deal with the possibility that seven of his doctors might be dead. He found himself staring at his AA chip bowl. He knew he couldn't drink. He knew he had to be the one to keep everyone together right now.

He thought about Catherine and the sound of her sobs, when he had told her that her only child might be dead. He had tried to sound positive. He had tried to reassure her that Avery would be okay that it was only a matter of time before they would all be found, but the words had sounded false when he spoke them.

He didn't know if they would be all right. He didn't know if dead or alive right now. He had come to care for those people, come to love some of them as if they were his own children. He couldn't understand why god would do this, if there was a god. Hadn't they suffered enough, they had survived bombings and a shooting and now this happened. What would happen to his hospital if those seven people died. Derek, Meredith, Yuang, Avery, Lexie, Arizona, and Sloane were like the foundation of Seattle Grace and he wasn't sure he could continue, go on, without them.

He had tried to act as a leader when he found out about the plane. He had tried to give comfort and create a semblance of stability at the hospital, but the hospital was coming apart at the seems, and he was just so tired. He wanted to cry and he wanted to drink.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I'm just borrowing it's characters for a little while

Author's Note: Glad I finally found some time to update my stories. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think, I'm always open to whatever comments you might have. To those of you, who are mad at me for killing Lexi I would like to say I didn't want to, but I didn't want to stray to far from the original plot line. I couldn't bring myself to kill Mark Sloane though... I would hate myself too much

Chapter 5

Avery's POV:

She kept waking him up. He didn't understand why Christina couldn't just let him sleep. He was so cold, so tired. The pain…in his head, in his leg, but most of all in his chest… it was too much. He just wanted the pain to stop, he wanted to stay asleep, sleep was his only reprieve from the pain.

He had thought they'd come, that someone would come, but it had been days. He didn't even really know how long it had been, but it felt like an eternity.

During his short periods of awareness he heard Mark next to him, talking about procedures, talking about anything, but Lexi because Lexi… she was dead.

Sometimes he wished for death, if it was going to come he just wanted to get it over with already. Christina had told him Lexi had died quickly, but from the look in Sloane's eyes he knew she was lying.

After a while he became less and less aware of what was going on around him. Every time Christina woke him the fire in her eyes seemed to dampen more and more.

Christina's POV:

She was so tired and thirsty. She wasn't sure when, but she had finally resorted to drinking her pee. She knew… knew if they were going to survive this she would have to stay awake, take care of the others.

She picked the bugs out of Arizona's leg tried covering it with leaves. She could see the infection setting in, but there was nothing she could do about that, not when they were all in the middle of nowhere.

Avery…she had set his leg, had tried to keep him awake, had made sure to check the chest tube, but she could see him sleeping away. She knew if they didn't come soon he would die. She would have to watch him die, like Lexi.

She had heard the animals fighting over Lexi and it sent shivers down her spine, sent bile up her throat. She tried to keep them away from her, but she was just so tired.

She watched as Derek, Mer, and Mark slept and wished she could sleep to. Wished she could sleep too, but Arizona and Jackson needed her, she couldn't leave them.

She couldn't get out… she just couldn't get out of this nightmare; a nightmare that seemed to last an eternity.

Mark Sloane POV:

He couldn't stop thinking about Lexi about the look on her face when she died. He had told her she wasn't supposed to die, they were supposed to get married and have children. They were supposed to grow old together, but now she was dead lying under the plane that killed her.

At first, he thought he might just go insane with the grief. He had been with other women, but Lexi had always been the one. It took Christina screaming at him to help with Derek and Avery to snap him back to reality, back to the hell where Lexi was dead, Avery, was dying, and they were stranded in the middle of nowhere.

It didn't take doctor to know Avery might not make it through this. The worst part was he knew Avery being hurt was his fault. He had forced Jackson onto the plane. He had know the guy was afraid, but he had done it anyway because he was to afraid to talk to Lexi, to tell Lexi how he really help. He was to afraid to tell the love of his life that he loved her back.

He had thought it would only be a matter of time before they were rescued, until Christina had told him the black box, the stupid machine that was supposed to send out a distress signal if anything happened to the plane, was gone.

It took a day… a day in the freezing desert helping Christina pick out bugs from Arizona's leg and of talking to Avery trying to make him hold on, of watching and waiting for infection, to make him realize no one was coming.

Soon they were all cold, starving, and dehydrated, what he would have given for a bottle of water. What he would have given for someone anyone to find them. They had heard a helicopter, but it had left them, and they were on their own, and the fire… the fire went out and they were alone in the dark.

He was alone in the dark, as he listened to the sounds of animals fighting over the body of the love of his life. He was alone in the dark waiting, waiting for what seemed like forever, to die.

Arizona's POV:

It was like a bad joke, a joke that made you what to cry instead of laugh. She was stuck staring at her leg. The leg that such a short time ago had been perfectly health, the leg that was now mangled.

It hurt, it was the worst pain she had ever felt in her entire life. After a few hours of having nothing to think about, but the pain in her leg and the fact that they were in the middle of nowhere, she wished for unconsciousness.

If she where unconscious she wouldn't have to listen as Mark cried over the women he loved. She would have to listen to Christina, as she tried to keep Avery alive, and she wouldn't have to think about the bugs settling around her leg. She wanted to go home, go home to her wife and daughter.

Meredith's POV:

Lexi was dead…her sister was dead. She felt numb. It seemed like every time her life started running smoothly something horrible would happen. She had nearly drowned, nearly been blown up by a bomb and nearly been killed in a mass murder. She wondered if she'd make it out of this alive.

She kept thinking about Zola, Zola would be all-alone if she and Derek died. They needed to live needed to make it out of this so they could get back to their daughter.

But she was so thirsty, so tired, so cold, starving… she didn't know how much longer she could hold on.

Derek's POV:

He tried not to think about…think about his hand, which was now mangled. Surgeon's needed their hands, what would he be without it.

While those thoughts seemed to constantly plague his mind, he quickly became more worried about whether or not they'd make it out of this alive.

Time seemed to pass in a blur. He slept for most if it…tried to sleep through Arizona's occasional screams of pain, Sloane's silent sobs, and the animals that seemed to be getting closer all the time.

He tried to sleep through the cold, the hunger, the thirst, and the thoughts that nobody was coming that they would all die in these woods.


End file.
